Take your goddamn fairytales and just kiss me
by Bibidoll
Summary: The story is about a High school story between boys. This is a Mainly SasuNaru enjoy their life time starting from feshman year.


**A/N:** Hi Hi this is User Bibidoll; I have yet to come with my very first fan fiction; it is a SasuNaru, KibaNaru, and lots more. The setting is at when they are in high school; please enjoy! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not OWN Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 1. **

The usual crowded streets of the large city were almost completely empty. Perhaps it was the extreme heat of the sun's rays that caused the sidewalks and streets of the city to almost be empty. People would rather stay indoors than go outside into the blazing heat, and so they would avoid going outdoors. A young boy, however,came out to the heat. He wore a black pants and a white blouse with a red shirt underneath; it seemed as a Uniform. His light blonde hair flowing in the air as he runs; he was already late for school.

The time was around 8'o clock in the morning; usually mornings are lot cooler but; not today as the boy thought hurrying himself to get to his school. Up ahead he sees the school security guard closing the school gate. "Ah! wait up old man!" as the boy yelled at the old security guard closing the door.

"Not a chance _Uzumaki!_;" as the old man yelled back laughing; he started to close the gate **lot** faster. The boy soon smirks as he jumps up high leaping over the gate of konoha high school. He looks at the old man with a peace sign. Old man angered; unlike other days he stayed calm and smiled... but it didn't feel right for the boy. The boy ignored and soon turned around. He was shrunk into a small thing. "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I--Iruka... Se-sensei**!" as the boy yelled out seeing his teacher angered with the horrbile Aura around him. The boy soon gulped.

"_**NARUTO**_!-" as the teacher screamed out as the whole school could hear.

There was a laughter in one particular class room; that class room was none other than Uzumaki Naruto's. He was again scold by his Sensei Iruka once more like any other days. "Fist your late; second you don't respect the school security guard and lastly.. you never follow the school rules!" as Iruka yelled at Naruto; Naruto looked away mummering '_stop nagging'_; "what did you say!" as Iruka soon asked. Suprised; Naruto son gulped. "Naruto you know what's coming!" as Iruka Sensei ordered.

Naruto walked out of the room; standing in the hallway with a water filled bucket.  
**(A/N:the water bucket thing is a punishment given by the teacher in the asian countries for being late and all.)**

Iruka Sensei mumers something as he gets out of the class room; Naruto soon puts down the bucket as he see no trace of Iruka; he leans against the wall and takes a small sigh as he felt some dizzi-ness. The class room window opened;**(A/N: there was two sides of windows in asian class rooms; the one showing outside of school and the other side that shows the hall way)**  
Naruto looks up to find Kiba smirking at Naruto.  
Groaning; Naruto stares at Kiba annoyed and soon said; "what do you want?".

Kiba glaring back; "Haha your such an idiot. This is your freshman year and your in trouble already" Kiba said as he teased Naruto. "You better shut that big mouth of yours Kiba; at least I'm not the one that brought a _filthy dog_ to class" as Naruto said snickering. "What did you say!" as Kiba soon yelled out towards Naruto. "You heard me" as Naruto said laughing."well, at least I'm not that pathetic to be **hated by everyone else**!" as Kiba said; Naruto soon grabed kiba's shirt; "Take that back, you _bastard_" as Naruto groweled. "No" Kiba replied simply.

Kiba soon pushes Naruto off of him; "You think your so tough... but your not!" as Naruto yelled at Kiba angered. "then bring it on" as Kiba said smirking.  
Naruto soon let out a battle-cry like yell as he ran towards Kiba; Naruto soon jumps into the window crashing against Kiba unto the hard floor hitting some desks on the way. Kiba groweled in pain but Naruto didn't care he attacked Kiba with no mercy. Some people yelled at Naruto to stop but he didn't.

Kiba was half dead from Naruto's Attacks. Before Naruto can finish him off; he was stopped from someone pulling him away from kiba. "Let me go!" as Naruto screamed as he tried to get Kiba.

A girl with pink hair walked up to Naruto as she slapped him across his face. "Stop it Naruto!; your going to **kill** kiba-kun!"as she yelled; Naruto looks down at Kiba almost dead. Naruto shocked what he has done; he got out of the person's grip and ran out of the class. He ran and ran for he knows that he will be hated lot more.

* * *

_why? why couldn't I stop?_

as Naruto thought to himself out side the school grounds. Naruto saw a shadow figure; who was standing behind of him. Naruto quickly turns around to see another boy; it was none other than Mr. **know-it-all**; _Uchiha Sasuke_.

More Paranoid; "what do you want Uchiha, yell at me like everyone else did?" Naruto asked glareing at Uchiha. Sasuke soon sat next to him without any words. It became a long period of silence until Naruto breaks the silent. "what the hell do you want!" Naurto asked annoyed wanting to knwo why mr.Know-it-all came to sit with him without even saying anything.

Uchiha Sasuke looked at Uzumaki Naruto with his sharp eyes and soon smirked; "I guess you don't like it when someone says that...like I don't know... _your worthless; pathetic and always will be hated by everyone_..?" as Sasuke stated the obvious. Naruto's fist gripin; as he hears Sasuke mocking him. "_Shut up...**Shut up**_!" as Naruto screamed out; Naruto pushes Sasuke to the ground as Naruto was on top. Naruto's fist raises as Naruto was about to hit Uchiha. Before it even reached a _inch,_ Sasuke grabs Naruto's wrist and turns it over as he was on top.

"There is something called; Anger Manegement.. you should go and get that **help** Uzumaki" as Sasuke said coldly. Naruto squirming underneath Sasuke but it seemed that Sasuke was lot stronger than Naruto. Sasuke soon pins Naruto's hands as his face came closer to Naruto. Naruto soon closes his eyes as he squirms lot more; Sasuke's forehead touches Naruto's forehead.

"_You have a fever from the heat.. you should go home rest_" Sasuke soon said as he got off of Naruto. Sasuke looks down at Naruto and smirks as he sees Naruto red as a cherry rubbing his forehead.

* * *

_What is that Uchiha thinking! _

_My heart won't stop.. damn it..._

As Naruto thought to himself as his heart didn't seem to stop; he grabs his shirt tight as he makes his way towards the school nurse. He opens the school Nurse door as he soon walks in; someone or _thing_ jumps on top of Naruto. Gaging; Naruto looks to see who was kiling him. It was none other than Tsunade-Sensei; she was the school nurse. "T-tsunade Sensei..." as Naurto said smally. "Naruto what were you thinking, thank god Kiba-kun didn't die..." as Tsunade said getting off of Naruto. "oh, I see..." Naurto said looking down; "don't worry, thank god that you have weak punches.."as Tsunade said; "what's that!" as Naruto yelled back; "shut your mouth; Kiba's trying to sleep..." as tsunade said pointing to the bed side with the curtains closed off so that no one could see.

Naruto walks towards Kiba; he opens the curtain slightly and soon looks at Kiba sleeping with all the bruises that Naruto made. tsunade soon speaks slowly; "I'll give you two some time of peace" she said leaving the room. Naurto takes a small breath and sits down next to Kiba. "Yo, Kiba..." as Naruto said slowly; " Sorry bout that... about me going crazy..." as Naruto apologize even thought he knew Kiba was asleep. Naruto soon gets up but, before he can leave Kiba grabs Naruto's wrist. "Apology accepted.. and sorry bout _that, _I shouldn't have said that.. it was my bad.. so... sorry" as kiba said looking away letting go of Naruto's wrist. Naruto stood still and soon smiles; Naruto quickly glomps Kiba and yells out " Apology accepted, you jerk!".

Kiba soon let out a scream of pain; and soon there was a rampage in the Nurse's office. Tsunade soon walks into the room and to find her office 'totaled' by two boys fighting. Angered; she soon yells; **"GET OUT!" **after that Naruto and Kiba ran for their lives.

* * *

This is the end of Chapter 1, did you enjoy it...?

Naruto: I didn't...

Bibi(writet): oh yes you did with the Sasuke part smirks

Naruto: ticked off

Bibi: hit by many kunais

Bibi:eventually dies

Naruto: keh keh keh- wait for the next chapter of Take your goddamn fairy tales and Kiss me


End file.
